


Second (First) Chances

by charis_chan



Series: Little Alex (Huge Love) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Lots of cuddles, SuperCorp, Tried for fluff, adoption fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis_chan/pseuds/charis_chan
Summary: Movement at the side of the bed wakes you up.For a moment you think it’s Kara, coming back from her nightly duties, but the arm that tightens around your waist, no doubt in response to the unusual movement, lets you know your wife is safely asleep against your back. The hot puff of air that hits your scalp also tells you she’s dead to the world.You crack an eye open.Soulful brown eyes look at you closely and you have to make the conscious effort not to flinch back.Or,The one where Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor adopt a three years old.





	Second (First) Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwnYourStage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/gifts), [ReinakoNanoFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinakoNanoFate/gifts).



> So... *waves* hi.
> 
> Life has been difficult right now. I've dropped out school, my mom keeps visiting the hospital (doctor appointments) at least twice a week, my cat passed away and I'm kinda worn out, so I haven't been like, writing or anything.
> 
> Here's a one-shot that I wrote in between chores and the like. Is unbeta'ed, cuz I know my faithful beta Reinako is up to the gills trying to keep Kismet afloat - sadly, I'm jumped ship on that one.
> 
> Sorry for all my mistakes, I’m late posting this and I might not have double check as I should have. My lovely datemate has been so supportive and I wanted to post this as soon as possible so they can read it – they’s the one that nudged me to write this in the first place, after all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, guys.
> 
> Love ya, babe.

Movement at the side of the bed wakes you up.

For a moment you think it’s Kara, coming back from her nightly duties, but the arm that tightens around your waist, no doubt in response to the unusual movement, lets you know your wife is safely asleep against your back. The hot puff of air that hits your scalp also tells you she’s dead to the world.

You crack an eye open.

Soulful brown eyes look at you closely and you have to make the conscious effort not to flinch back. You are not used to see those eyes up close nor at this time of the night. The eyes are round, shiny and barely visible over the edge of the mattress. When Kara insisted she wanted a tall bed you didn’t complain… it’s not like your clingy wife could ever let you roll off and meet the floor in a painful thud.

“Hey,” you say to the kid, softly, barely above a whisper, once you’ve gotten over the sudden surprise. “You didn’t like your bed?”

Really, what could you ask a kid you barely know? Who comes to you in the middle of the night the first day staying with you? What do you ask a kid that woke up way closer to sunrise than to twilight?

The kid blinks slowly and you notice with a grimace how two fat tears roll down her cheeks.

“Hey,” you call to her again. “What’s the matter?”

She sniffs in response.

You frown. You’re not used to this. You were never instructed what to do with small children… what’s the protocol to deal with toddlers?

Still, the kid is silently crying before you and you feel a tug to your heart at seeing those beautiful eyes water and the cute little nose twitching.

What could have woken her up? She was dead asleep before the after diner movie ended, Kara carried her with a smile and settled her in the once unused bedroom, in the bed that you purchased just for her.

What used to wake you up when you were age? The answer comes to you so easily you feel so stupid.

“Did you have a nightmare?” the whisper is barely out when she nods and sniffs just a tad louder, letting out a tiny pitiful whimper. Your heart melts then and there and you promise yourself you’ll try your hardest to make this kid laugh and smile for as long as you have her. “Oh, sweetie… come here,” you raise an arm, opening the blanket to her.

She hesitates for a second, her eyes darting past your shoulder and back to you. She grasps the sheets with her tiny fists and hauls herself onto the bed. You help her steady herself as she climbs, knowing she wouldn’t appreciate you trying to help her beyond that.

Even at this age she’s stubborn as a mule.

Once she manages to be on the bed, she crawls to you and snuggle up against your breasts. Really, when you invited her in, you didn’t think she’d snuggle up to you so easily, so trustingly… Your chest expands with warmth and happiness as she fists your loose t-shirt and noses the skin above your collar. Your arm comes instinctively around her small frame, hugging her close and making sure she’s covered against the frosty December air.

She wiggles for a moment before slumping against you. The small puffs of air against your skin tickle, but they are so comforting and so… intimidate, that you close your eyes and simply enjoy the sudden trust that she’s gifting you with.

“You’re amazing with her.” Kara’s whisper isn’t a complete surprise, yet you still blush in the dimness. “You make a good mom.”

You snort loudly, prompting a little whine from the girl in your arms. “Shhh, shhh.” You trace your fingertips all over her small back, calming her down.

“See?” Kara whispers again. “Good mom.”

You roll your eyes behind your eyelids, but you don’t comment to your wife’s statement. You don’t tell her how you aren’t cut to be a mother. You don’t tell her how you lack even the small trace of motherly instincts. You don’t tell her how she’s delusional and once the kid is gone, you’ll go back to be the cold CEO of L-Corp, certified bitch and heartless dragon.

You don’t tell her how you are so scared to be like your mother. So scared, you rather not have kids of your own.

(You’ve talked to Kara plenty about that and she’s always being so supportive.)

You don’t tell her how you’re imagining your life three years from now, Kara and you and this little cutie, all together and all happy, having Sunday brunch and being a family.

(You know this won’t last. It can’t last for more reasons than you not being fit to be a mother.)

You don’t tell your wife how you are simply being a decent human being, comforting a child in need. A child that is practically an orphan, even when she has so much support from friends and family.

(You know Kara will simply say you’re hiding behind your reasoning and logic and you’re not ready to have that argument again.)

But, above all, you don’t tell her anything simply because you don’t want to disturb the kid’s sleep. Her little wheezes are too adorable and too innocent that they keep you up. They keep you up long after Kara’s gone back to sleep, and you listen to her, fascinated and not a little in awe, at how this tiny thing has managed to capture your heart in less than a week.

XxXxX

“Come to the DEO with us again.”

Kara’s request is not expected.

“Why?”

Your wife smiles thinly. “The kiddo asked for you yesterday… kept asking for you while we tested her.”

You blink. Your reluctance to use the child’s name was instinctive and somewhat universal. No one uses her name. Not to refer to her nor to call her attention. She’s _kiddo_ , _sweetie_ , _love_ , _child,_ _ukiem_ _…_

(You once or twice called her ‘ _a_ _chroí’_ _ _,__ _raising several eyebrows. Apparently the DEO language database is still lacking even the most basic Irish.)_

You don’t know why (you don’t want to think _why_ ), but that’s how all of you act around her.

When she’s home, Kara’s and yours. When she’s at the DEO’s lab, being poked and prodded. When she’s at the DEO’s command center, sitting still with a tablet in her hands while the grownups work. When she’s anywhere, really, that’s how you all act around her.

“Lena?”

“Why?”

Kara sighs. “She just did.”

You nod. If you didn’t know better, you’d think Kara sounded jealous for a second. “Okay, okay.”

XxXxX

You sit next to her as they poke her again.

She’s tense, her back straight and her little fists trembling… but she’s not crying.

She never cries.

At least never when the sun is out.

She still keeps coming to you in the middle of the night, silent tears streaming down her face, big eyes begging you to comfort her.

So far, she hasn’t talk to you other than to say ‘thank you’ or ‘please’ – even this tiny she’s awfully polite. You know she talks with Kara plenty – she’s always has – and you know she’s amenable to chat with Winn and J’onn if needed… but she hasn’t really talked to you.

Which, all things considered, it’s strange for and on itself.

She’s a great friend… why wouldn’t she talk to you?

A little gasp makes you focus on her again.

The doctor is taking yet more blood from her and you can see her shaking in fear and pain. You place a hand on her back, your hand big enough and her back small enough that you can cover it almost completely, rubbing gently.

“It’s okay, _a_ _chroí_ ,” you tell her in a little whisper. “I’m here.”

She sniffs once, looking at you with watery eyes. She nods, and her little hand comes to rest on your thigh.

You smile down at her, finally understanding what your purpose here is.

“You’re good with her,” the doctor, Hamilton, says. “She likes to act though and brave,” she pauses to wink and smile to the girl, “and she is, but we also know she’s always hated needles and doctors.”

You smile thinly at that. Your hand keeps rubbing the kid’s back, your eyes locked in the tiny face that’s looking at you. “Yes. She’s always hated doctors… wonder how she’s a doctor herself, uh?”

XxXxX

“It’s been a two weeks.”

Kara sighs. “I know.”

“We haven’t made any progress.”

“I know.”

“You need to tell Eliza.”

“No.” Kara’s denial is understandable, but still. It’s been a month.

“Kara… you need to accept we don’t know what happened. You need to accept we don’t know how to fix this.”

Kara slumps on herself. The kid is asleep, and you are using the time before she wakes up with nightmares to talk some sense into your wife.

You need to tell Eliza.

“Kara…”

“I know!” Kara rubs her face with one hand, groaning. “I know, Lee, I know. We all do. Calling Eliza, though…”

“Eliza will understand.”

Kara nods. “Yes, but she’ll demand to take her away, Lena. We don’t know how she’ll react to that.”

You shake your head. “Kara… she’s her mom.”

The look of pure defeat that Kara send your way is utterly heartbreaking. “And it was her dad that kept her in captivity for three months and left us…” She cuts herself off, gesturing vaguely with her hand at the direction where the kid is asleep.

The kid that even now it’s a powerhouse when left with a tablet.

The kid that makes all of you panic when she disappears for five minutes within the DEO.

The kid that you’ve taken such a shining to.

The kid… the kid that you’ve all refused to call by name.

“With Alex,” you say, choosing to finally put an end to that silly decision.

Kara sighs again. “With Alex.”

“You need to tell Eliza.” Really, the only reason you’ve all managed to avoid calling the oldest Danvers is because Eliza is somewhere in Yemen helping to develop a water purification system that will help with the rate of cholera that has spiked over the last year. “Call her.”

“I can’t.” You need to close your eyes at how your wife is suddenly crying crocodile tears. “She’ll ta-take her.”

You shake your head. “You can’t know that.” You know exactly that’s what Eliza will do and somehow that thought makes breathing difficult. “She needs to know.”

“Lee…”

You turn your body away from your wife, in the direction of the door, from where Alex will come in any minute now. “Call her or I will.”

“Lena…”

“I mean it, Kara. They both deserve it.”

XxXxX

“We think she’s around three… yes, Eliza… no, no, her blood work is good…”

A small tug on your pants makes you look down.

Alex is looking up and she does something she hasn’t done before. She raises her little arms and reaches to you.

“… yes… yes… no, J’onn says her brain wasn’t compromised… no, Eliza…”

She makes grabby hands and you blink confused. Does she…?

“Up.” Her voice is strong and clear, and you don’t hesitate to pick her up, settling her on your hip.

This is not the first time you carry her, no. But this is the first time she asked to be picked up.

“Sad?” Alex asks pointing at your wife. Kara is pacing along the living room rug as she speaks to Eliza and, looking at her, the conversation is not going well. “Why is she sad?”

Over the last week or so Alex has started talking to you little by little. So far, you’ve realized she likes to use short, well formed sentences rather than say gibberish and not being understood.

You don’t know if that’s something a 3 years-old would do or something Alexandra Danvers would do.

(You’re fairly certain that’s something totally Alex.)

You lick your lips, subconsciously swaying a little in place. “Kara’s talking with your mom.” You don’t see how or why you would avoid telling Alex Kara’s contacting Eliza. “She’s gonna come see you soon, _a_ _chroí_.” Or at least you think that’s what’s going to happen by what you can gleam for this side of the phone conversation.

Alex frowns. Her chocolate eyes look at you and you can see the doubt and confusion and pain there. “But…”

You raise an eyebrow, truly curious and a little panicked. “But?”

Alex looks at you, dead in the eye and stare. She stares long and hard and you feel like she’s passing a judgment of sorts, like she’s assessing you and determining if you’re worthy enough. Worthy of what, you don’t know. Enough? You know you aren’t when she starts wiggling to be let down and you comply without hesitation.

“Alex?” you ask when she turns around and scurries to what’s become her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

Somehow you feel you’ve disappointed her and you don’t know why.

Somehow, you’ve failed her and suddenly breathing becomes hard.

XxXxX

“She’s coming as soon as possible.”

You nod. It makes sense Eliza wants to be around for a suddenly toddler-ed Alex.

Eliza has done it before, surely she feels comfortable with going through Alex’s childhood again. She’d know what to expect, how to act.

How to help.

Specially considering the chances of you of having adult Alex back are slimmer and slimmer as time passes.

(You don’t know what happened. You don’t know _how_ it happened. J’onn and the DEO suspect alien technology, but you _still don’t know._ You don’t know how to bring Agent Danvers back.)

“She’s taking her.”

That makes you freeze. You’ve been listening to Kara recount her chat with her foster mother while you pretend to work in your laptop. You’ve been trying to find out why you feel so sad suddenly instead of working, but Kara doesn’t need to know that.

And now… and now, that sadness is suddenly multiplied ten fold.

Kara slumps besides you on the couch. Her superspeed comes in hand when she takes the laptop from your hands and places her head on your lap in under a second. “Eliza is taking her.”

You blink, trying to diffuse the sudden sting behind your eyes. “Kara?”

“I feel the same.” You have to smile thinly at that statement, how Kara can sometimes read your feelings. Kara turns and hides her nose against your stomach. You don’t need to hear or feel them soaking your blouse, you know the tears are flowing freely. “She says she’ll come and if by the time she has to go back we haven’t find a solution, she’ll take Alex with her back to Yemen.

“Why? She’s could leave her here. She doesn’t have to take her… she’s young… she needs school… she… she… ” You know you’re grasping for straws, you know it… but… taking Alex to Yemen?

If you were Eliza you’d be concerned your kid would end up with the very same sickness you’re trying to erase. You’d worry the girl got lost in a place where the language is so different, where the culture is so… so…

Besides, Kara was right when she told her J’onn didn’t find anything wrong with Alex’s mind, but she didn’t really say that Alex, little Alex, couldn’t remember much other than her name and basic functions… she knows how to read and write and what things are called, but her memory is blank, not even the things she knew when she was a kid for the first time stuck around.

“I think shes scared.” Kara’s low mumble makes you focus on her.

Scared? “Of what?”

“Me,” she confesses easily. “Or rather, the sort of attention I attract.”

“Kara…”

Kara turns around again, facing you. “No, Lee. I’m worried too… imagine she stays here? Scratch Supergirl and her horde of enemies, Kara Danvers is starting to get more high profile cases to follow and that comes with more eyes on me, more pissed off people, more interested parties. And Lee… let’s be honest, you have an attempt on your life at least monthly.” Her eyes are so sad, so pain filled. “We cannot keep Alex.”

Your vision blurs and you blink, finally letting the tears fall. “But, Yemen…”

“Is still safer than here.”

XxXxX

That night, you cry yourself to sleep in your wife’s arms.

That night, you regret for the first time in years who you are.

That night, you second guess falling madly in love with a Kryptonian with a hero complex.

That night, you bitterly think on how no matter what, destiny tends to make your life a sad one.

That night, little Alex doesn’t go to you for any kind of comfort.

XxXxX

The week that follows is a slow one.

Tests on Alex have finally ended, all of them showing you that, yes, you have a healthy highly intelligent three-years-old, but that you still don’t know how she came to be.

Kara gets assigned yet another high profile case – some Senator’s shady business – reaffirming how difficult keeping Alex safe can really be. On top of that, yet another prisoner escaped the Desert Base and Supergirl and J’onn are yet to find them.

You don’t want to admit it, but Eliza taking Alex looks the best curse of action right now.

And Alex…

Alex hasn’t showed up in your bedroom at night again. She behaves and does as told, but you can almost physically feel how she’s pulled away from you.

From both Kara and you.

And maybe even from J’onn and Winn, too, but you can’t really be certain of that given how Alex hasn’t put foot in the DEO in a while.

A soft thud on your left makes you look up from the reports you’re trying to analyze. Sam keeps proving you how effective she is taking care of CatCo, but you still need to at lest know what she’s doing, acting differently is simply bad business. You changed offices back to L-Corp shortly after Kara proposed, not wanting to marry your direct employee. It was thing you could’ve done, you think… no matter how much you loved diversifying the business, you learned you love building tech much more than managing a media empire.

“Sorry, sorry,” Alex’s little voice reaches you and you watch for a second how she scrambles to rearrange the chess pieces back into the board and tries to prevent the apple juice that she has spilled from soaking them.

You’ve been watching over Alex this week and so far she’s being the well-behaved girl she’s always been. She spends her time reading and doing the pre-schoolwork someone from the DEO got her. You let her have her tablet for a couple of hours after her midday nap and she never complains when you tell her she needs to put it away. This is the first mess she’s made in your office.

“Alex.”

The girl freezes and her big, watery eyes looks at you. “I-I’m sorry.”

You smile at her, trying to make her feel at ease. “Leave that, _a_ _chroí_.”

Alex looks down and you notice how the juice has started to drip onto the white carpet.

“ _A_ _chroí_ ,” you call to her again. “Come here, baby. Try not to step on the juice.”

Alex shuffles quickly, rounding the low table and she comes to stand besides you. You frown when you notice how she’s slightly trembling.

“Hey,” you say as you put a hand on her little shoulder. Her flinch is unwelcomed and oh, so concerning. “Are you okay?”

She nods jerkily.

“Alex?”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.”

The way she addresses you startles you and makes your frown deepen. Alex is always polite, yes, but she’s never called you ‘ma’am’. Never.

“Alex…”

She looks up and the tears running down her cheeks and the way her trembling gets worse tugs at your heart just like that first night she came to you for comfort.

And…

She’s never cried when the sun is out.

Your next move is instinctual. You gather her by the armpits and pulled her to onto your lap. You cuddle her to you chest and your hand starts rubbing her back up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

“Shhhhh, _a_ _chroí_ ,” you coo. “It’s okay, baby… it was an accident.”

Alex’s little arms come around your neck. She hugs you tight and the little sobs she lets out threaten to make you cry too. “I’m so-sorry.”

“It’s okay, love,” you tell her again. “Accidents happen, Alex. You didn’t hurt yourself, did you?” You doubt she did, but maybe, just maybe, she did. Not that you could think how, though, the cup was plastic and you didn’t even fill it halfway. And the chess pieces are stone, not easily chipped, and -

“No,” Alex sniffles.

You nod grateful of that. “Then, why are you crying, baby?”

“You’re mad.”

You bite your lip at that. “ _A_ _chroí_ …” You kiss the top of her head. “Sweetie, no. I’m not mad.”

Alex sniffles again. “No?” She shifts to look up at you.

You smile down, trying to be as reassuring as possible. “No, baby.”

Alex’s eyes, still as soulful and deep as ever, look straight through you and, opposed to what happened the last time she did that, she tucks her head under your chin, clutching the front of your blouse with her tiny fists.

You keep rubbing her back, trying to calm down her silent crying. It doesn’t surprise you when little Alex falls asleep in less than five minutes, but it pains you to notice the girl is still crying in her sleep.

“Miss Luthor?” Jess calls from the door. You didn’t notice the door was open and she was privy to what happened.

You smile, looking down at the kid ruining your blouse. The warmth and peace that fills you is alien and, up until then, not something you thought you’d ever crave.

It’s not something you ever thought you’d be able to ever _feel_.

You decide then to make the most of your time with Alex, until destiny comes knocking down your door and you’re forced to give her up.

“Please call someone to clean that, Jess.” You stand with little Alex cradled in your arms, ready to be impulsive for once. “And reschedule my meetings, I’m taking the rest of the week off.”

You ignore Jess’ smile and her knowing look. “Of course, Miss Luthor.”

XxXxX

“See?” You point to the codes you’re most interested in. “That’s what makes it go forward.”

Alex bites her lip, following your finger on the screen. Yes, you know she’s three years old, but she’s a little genius and this bit of programming is the easiest out there to learn. “And turn?”

You take the little car-robot from where it’s connected to the computer and show it to Alex. “Sadly, this little one here wasn’t built for turning… it just goes and comes.”

Alex pouts at that. “Why?”

You shrug. “It’s store bought,” you confess before smirking and gently poking Alex’s cheek. “Wanna build a better car?”

You don’t think you’ve ever seen more excited kid. “Yes, please!”

XxXxX

“Hey.” Kara’s arms sneak around you from behind as you make diner.

“Hey, you,” you answer as you cuddle back to her solid warmth.

Kara nibbles on the side of your neck, making you shiver. “Jess texted me you left early.”

“Mmmmm, yes,” you confirm. “Alex and I’ve been busy.”

“Oh?” Kara’s cold nose against your skin makes you flinch. “Doing?”

You hum, turning down the heat so the soup can simmer. “Programming.”

You can feel the bewilderment in your wife’s posture. “Uh?”

Little feet come running and a sudden weight slams into Kara, who, out of habit, makes her body follow the motion and bumps into you gently. “Hi!”

Kara’s arms leave you and you turn to see her picking Alex up. “Hey, munchkin. How are you?”

“Good,” Alex says, hugging Kara by the neck with one arm. The other is carrying the latest car you built. “See!” She shoves the car to Kara’s face, making your wife chuckle.

“Nice car, _ukiem_. Lena bought it for you?”

Alex shakes her head. “No. We built it!” she exclaims.

The flat stare that Kara sends you makes you chuckle. “Of course you built it.” She turns to Alex as she walks back to the living room. “Show me?”

You grin and get back to the simple soup you know Alex loves. You’ve already ordered in for Kara, knowing she will starve otherwise.

Sounds and giggles from the other room warms you from inside out and you let yourself wonder what would happen if this could turn into something permanent.

You, shortening your days so you can get home in time to cook a simple diner for Alex.

Kara, getting home to an excited Alex.

You, polishing up some cooking skills.

Kara, playing with Alex, waiting for the food to arrive.

You, teaching Alex all she needs to know so she can relearn all you know she knew.

Kara, flying around the living room with Alex on her back, just like she’s doing no-

“Kara ZorEl Danvers-Luthor! Put Alex down this instant!”

XxXxX

“When is my mom coming?”

It’s been three weeks since Kara called Eliza – little over two months since little Alex was found – and the Danvers matriarch haven’t called or showed up. You know Kara is putting it off so she’s not calling again, but, now that you are asked directly… well, you have no answer.

You pull Alex’s duvet up to her chin, tucking her. You took the girl shopping a couple of weeks ago and she fell in love with the duvet. You’d prefer for it to be something floral or bright, but Alex, being Alex, chose a gray and black pattern that reminds you eerily of the DEO’s standard uniform.

You busy yourself making sure she’s covered properly and that her night light is on. She might stay in her bed every night now, but you have the feeling the soft blue light brings her comfort.

“My mom?” Alex asks again when you take too long to answer her.

You sigh. “I don’t know, baby,” you tell her. Kara and you decided early on that you’d be as honest with Alex as you could be. “She’s needed where she is, _a_ _chroí_. She’s helping people have have drinkable water all across the world, and, as much as I know she wants to be here, you kinda took us by surprise, baby.”

Alex nods. “I was big once.”

You nod back. You start playing with her silken hair. It’s getting past her shoulders and you don’t know if you’ll be cutting it or letting her grow it. “Yes, you were.”

“Winnie says I was scary,” Alex mumbles, her eyes closing briefly at you petting.

You snort at Winn’s nickname and assessment of how Alex was. “You were a powerhouse, yes.”

Alex’s fights with her drowsiness, rubbing her eye, to ask, “what’s a power’ouse?”

You smile at her slurred words. “You being a powerhouse means that you were so strong you were able to fight Supergirl and win.”

Alex’s sleepy eyes widen at that. “I win?”

“Yes, baby.” You start smothering Alex’s brow with the tip of your fingers. “Maybe when you grow up again, you’ll be able to fight Supergirl and win again.”

Her slight pout, a pout that you find utterly charming, is both cute and a little concerning. “But I don’t wanna fight Supergirl. I like her.”

“Oh,” you murmur, understanding what’s bothering her. “Remember how Director J’onn fights with Supergirl so she keeps strong and fast?” You are certain the girl saw at least one sparring match while she was visiting the DEO. “That’s the kind of fighting you did with Supergirl. The kind of fighting that help keep Supergirl strong and ready to face the real dangers.”

Alex’s slow blinking lets you know she’s almost ready to fall asleep. “I help Supe’girl?”

“Yes, baby… but that’s for another day. You need to sleep now.”

Kara and you have been taking turns to tuck her in since she arrived to your home, but it’s been for the last week or so that she’s started chatting with you before falling asleep. Kara reads to her, you think, and sing to her, but up until she started asking questions about her pre-school work or questions in general, the most you’ve done is play with her hair and let her fall asleep on her own.

It feels nice having this little chats as you sit on the bed, waiting for her to succumb to her tiredness.

“Okay,” Alex mumbles, shuffling so her back is to you. “Goo’night, _Mam_.”

You freeze. Did you hear right? Did she…?

A slight breeze form the doorway lets you know Kara heard her too and used her superspeed to reach you. “Lena? Did she-?”

You nod, still numb.

“Oh. My. Rao!” Kara whispers-yells, making Alex whine in her sleep.

“Shhh!” You glare at you wife.

“But she-”

“Shhh!”

“Lee!”

Alex whines again, prompting you to go to the troll you call wife – after making sure you didn’t jostle her when you practically launch yourself to that stupid Kryptonian from Alex’s bed – and cover her mouth with your hand.

An icky and slimy thing wets your palm and you have to remember not to screech at how disgusting Kara can be. “Don’t be gross!” you hiss, pushing her away fro the room.

Kara, the asshole, just laughs behind your licked hand.

XxXxX

“This the first time she calls you ‘ _Mam_ ’?”

“Yes.”

“Wow.”

“It cannot happen again.”

“… why not? Say whatever you want, you two are close.”

“Eliza is taking her sooner or later.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

XxXxX

“Miss Luthor.”

You look up from the device you’re analyzing.

Today you had to come into the DEO to help Winn with the weapon of the week and you’re not quiet sure if it’s a pulse gun kind of thing or a sonic blast kind of thing… yet.

If Alex were her grownup self, you’re certain this would’ve been dealt with since morning. But, alas, Alex is currently passed out in J’onn’s arms, drooling slightly on his shoulder.

“Please, call me Lena,” you ask him for the umpteenth time, rising to take Alex in your arms.

He smirks, like he always does at your request, passing along the child. “Sorry, Miss Luthor. I’m on duty and that’s impolite.”

You huff. Yes, he has no trouble calling you Lena during your usual Sunday’s lunches. But, still… Kara and you both decided to hyphenate your surnames, so for easiness sake you still go as ‘Miss Luthor’ most of the time. “Of course, Director Henshaw,” you tell him solemnly with a serious nod.

J’onn glares at you unamused. “Very funny, Lena.”

You grin, knowing you touched a sore spot. “Relax, _dad_ ,” you chuckle as you lay Alex down on the brand new pack’n’play.

With Alex out of town, her office was turned into a weird combo of nursery and temporary lab that was assigned to you. While Alex was tested on, she spent most of her down time here, so the scattered toys and pack’n’play have somehow found their place in a way that this room feels like it was always meant to be a nursery.

J’onn shakes his head. “You are trouble, Miss Luthor. Pure, unadulterated trouble.”

You shrug. “It takes one to know one, sir.”

“See? Trouble.”

You give him your best halo impression.

“’ _am_?” Alex mumbles from her cot, turning, and the grimace you make isn’t missed by J’onn.

“Something the matter?” he asks.

You look at him incredulously. “Really?”

He frowns deeply as Alex repeats her plea. “She’s asking for you, Lena. Tend to her.”

You shake your head. “I’m not her mother, J’onn. I can’t let her think I am.”

He tilts his head to the side. “Lena,” he says slowly, as if he was dealing with yet another dumb recruit. “She already thinks you’re her mother.”

“’ _am_?” Alex calls in her sleep again and you close your eyes.

“Lena…”

You look up at J’onn, tears running freely down your cheeks. “I never wanted a kid,” you confess, not sure how to voice _this_.

“But you do now. I don’t need to read your mind to know that, Lena.”

You shake your head. “Doesn’t matter. She needs to be with her mom, her flesh mom. She’s gonna be able to take better care of her. Being a Luthor is a curse I don’t wish upon anyone. I never wanted a kid, J’onn,” you repeat. “I never wanted someone else to suffer with me. I knew a kid would always be in the spotlight, a kid of mine would always need to be perfect so they didn’t screw up before the world… Being a Luthor means no time for kids, no time for love. I don’t want that for Alex, or for any kid.”

His eyebrow rises. You are fairly certain this confession has a long time building and he was aware of that on some level. “Yet you’re making the time to be for Alex and as far as I can see, you’re not demanding her to be something she’s not.” The _unlike what your parents did with you_ goes unsaid, but it’s easily heard in his voice.

You look up, trying to stop the stupid tears. At least you’re not sobbing. “Even so, Kara and I are high profile people, no matter how you look at it. We are both constantly in danger and Alex needs to be safe.”

“And yet no one knows where you live. Attacks on L-Corp have stopped altogether and CatCo was never really in any danger. Supergirl attracts several enemies, I won’t deny that, but she’s never put anyone other than the DEO in danger for more than three years.”

Since Alex was kidnapped for the first and last time. You know that.

You know that since then new protocols were developed and tested and improved to the point that most of the DEO’s operations were virtually rebuilt from scratch.

You know that the agent’s GPS are now put behind the ear so when they are trapped then just need to bang their head in such a way that the beacon is activated… you know the have been a handful of false alarms already, but those are overlooked when the new protocol helped find three agents just six months ago.

You know Kara – Supergirl – is more careful everyday, is stronger both physically and mentally and, above all, is starting to build such a reputation that her enemies have learned there are lines not worth crossing.

(You are not naive enough to think that everything is roses and sugar, no. But, well, the chances of a fatality happening keep getting lower and lower the more time passes. You know, you are certain to the bones, that you’ll forever be weary and alert, but, you also know that you are the safer you ever have been.

What J’onn says makes sense… but, _still_.)

“ _Mam_!” Alex’s cry is more tearful this time and you succumb, rushing to her and picking her up, rocking her.

“I’m here, _a_ _chroí._ I’m here.” The kid is still sleep, but you can see in her frown that the nightmare she was having is starting to dissipate. Even so, you start the soft lullaby your _mam_ used to sing to you:

“ _Idir ann is idir as, idir thuaidh is idir theas.”_ Alex burrows in the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply.

“ _Idir thiar is idir thoir, idir am is idir áit.”_ You pace easy and soft around the small office, rocking her and trying to relax her.

(You ignore the knowing look J’onn sends you before he disappears to parts unknown.)

“ _Casann sí dhom, amhrán na farraige,”_ you whisper softly, content to hold Alex close to you and dreading when times like this are long gone. _“_ _Suaimhneach nó ciúin, ag cuardú go damanta. Mo ghrá.”_

“’ _am_ ,” Alex mumbles against your skin, nuzzling you with her slightly cold nose.

“Yes,” you let yourself admit it once. Just once. “Yes, _a chroí. Mam_ is here, baby. _Mam_ is here.”

You rock the girl in place for a couple of minutes, savoring this closeness. Enjoying the only kid you think you’ll ever hold like this.

XxXxX

“What is this?” the bemused question makes Sam ump and your face whip to the door. “Bring-your-kid-to-work-day?”

“Gramma Liza!” Ruby yells excited as she runs to embrace the older woman.

Eliza wastes no time in hugging who she’s adopted as her oldest granddaughter, smothering against her chest. Sam and Ruby have integrated into your life in a way you never expected. Sam and you often have ladies’ nights while the Danvers duo look after Ruby. Other times, Sam and Alex go out to the bar while Kara and you babysit the kid.

Many more times, when four really busy schedules allow it, the five of you enjoy going out to the zoo or water park to have fun and simply be with each other.

(Kara was so certain Sam and Alex were going to end up dating at some point, but you always knew those two were too similar to work out in the end. Whatever happened behind doors between them at some point, however, no one is privy to. Even so, you know, you simply know, that Sam loves Alex as a friend and nothing more, just as Alex never saw more than a friend in Sam.)

Now that Alex is a three years old, things have changed a little.

Late nights outings have changed to brunches and weekends at the park. Ruby might be a little too old to still enjoy playing in the park but the addition of Alex to your group has brought back Ruby’s more childish – and endearing – habits. Watching as Ruby chases Alex around, or as Ruby slides down with Alex sitting on her lap is a sight for sore eyes.

“You’ve grown a lot, Rubes,” Eliza comments as Sam and you start closing down laptops and putting papers away. “How old are you now, kid? Feels like years since I last saw you!”

You enjoyed a week or so with Alex, not coming to the office and working remotely while the kid napped or was busy with her studies, but today Sam requested your presence and so you took Alex with you to attend you meeting. Ruby decided to drop by after school and that’s how Eliza Danvers found you.

“I’m thirteen, gramma,” Ruby says happily. “And we saw each other last Hanukkah!”

Eliza laughs, even when you can see she wants to divert her attention to other matters. Those ‘other matters’ comes to sit on your lap, demanding your attention.

“I know, I know,” Eliza keeps chuckling. “But still feels like years ago.”

Ruby nods. “have you meet Alex, gram?”

Eliza’s eyes twinkle at that as you feel Sam’s boring in you, yet you only have eyes for the older Danvers. You feel the need to protect what’s yours and Eliza is the only threat in the room.

“No I haven’t,” she says. “Care to introduce me?”

You tense, ready to flee as they approach, but, you knew this day was coming.

You knew that Eliza was coming to take the little girl occupying your lap – and your heart.

“Hello, Sam, Lena,” she greets with a smile. “Who you have there?”

Alex clutches your blouse, burrowing in you. Your heart says to ignore the woman before you and leave, but your brain forces you to speak. “Alex, _a chroí,_ this is Eliza, your mom.”

“Hello, Alex,” Eliza says in a soft voice that in any other day would make you feel warm inside.

Today, you feel as if a tundra has taken place in your chest.

Alex peeks at the woman, curious but afraid. You place a hand at the back of her head. “It’s okay, _a chroí._ It’s okay.”

No. It’s not. Nothing is okay.

“Yes, ‘lex,” Ruby chimes. “Gramma Liza is the best! She’s funny and caring and she’s a doctor… which is so cool!”

Eliza chuckles and you force yourself to chuckle too.

This is so not okay.

XxXxX

Eliza takes residency in the second spare room – the only spare room, as the first spare room is now Alex’s – and things change, again.

You don’t get to stay home now. You can’t use Alex as an excuse to skip work.

You don’t get to cook dinner now. No matter how much you rush your day, by the time you get home Eliza has already prepared enough food to feed an army – or rather, two adults, one kid and one Kryptonian.

Kara’s nighttime rounds get long once more. She has been spending less and less time out at nights, trying to be with Alex the most, but with Eliza around, it doesn’t matter if Kara is back before dinner… Eliza makes sure Alex is busy studying or practicing her reading.

Supergirl is back at helping around the city with small things, like snakes stuck in tress or stray dogs haunting hot dog stands. She no longer spend her ‘free’ time at the DEO helping with Alex’s tests. Now that Eliza is in town, she takes Alex there to be tested, prodded and examined under her critical eye.

But, maybe, the one change that hurts the most sees that Alex is no longer tucked in by you or Kara.

Eliza has created a schedule for little Alex that sees her having two naps a day and having an earlier bedtime. So Alex spends a lot of time sleeping and Kara and you are no longer invited to those few precious moments before the kid succumbs to her dreams.

(Even so, when you see Alex, no matter the time of the day, she always, always looks tired and withdrawn. You yearn to take her into your arms, to hug her and play with her… but Eliza is always rushing her around, always with something for Alex to do.)

Eliza said that if a cure couldn’t be found (and three months of looking without any leads hint that there is no cure), she was taking Alex with her… and that dreadful day is getting closer and closer.

Eliza cannot stay in town forever, she has duties and contracts to meet.

You understand that.

What you don’t understand, what your heart refuses to understand, is why Alex has to leave once Eliza does.

XxXxX

Movement at the side of the bed wakes you up.

For a moment you think it’s Kara, coming back from her nightly duties, but the arm that tightens around your waist, no doubt in response to the unusual movement, lets you know your wife is safely asleep against your back. The hot puff of air that hits your scalp also tells you she’s dead to the world.

You crack an eye open.

Soulful brown eyes look at you closely and you have to make the conscious effort not to let your heart explode. You’ve been waking up during the night, always wishing to see little Alex by your bedside again, only to be met with disappointment. But now, now she’s here, and the tears running down her cheeks are not enough to prevent happiness overwhelm you.

“ _A chroí,_ ” you murmur softly as you open the blankets so she can slide in beside you.

Alex scrambles up the bed as fast as she can, cuddling against you chest. “ _Mam_ ,” she whispers reverently, nuzzling your breasts.

“Alex,” you sigh her name. You haven’t had the heart to correct her when she calls you that, but… Eliza is here now, maybe it’s time for you to be honest with her.

And yourself.

“Alex… you know I’m not your _Mam_.” And, really, she knows it. She knows it as she knows she once was an adult. She knows it as she knows J’onn is a martian and Kara a Kryptonian. She knows it as she knows she once was Kara’s sister and one of you best friends.

You all made sure not to let her be in the dark. She might be a toddler, but she’s a damn smart one and no one ever thought of being anything less than completely truthful with her.

“No. You’re my _Mam_.” But, then again, she’s three at the moment… maybe you are all asking too much of her.

“Alex… Eliza is your mom,” you remind her.

The girl shakes her head, sniffling. “And you’re _Mam_.”

“Alex…”

“No! _Mam_!”

Kara’s arm moves from your waist so she can place a hand on Alex’s back. “Hey, munchkin… you know what Lee means… Eliza is your _Mam_.”

“No!” Alex’s clutch on your camisole is so strong her little knuckles are white. She’s glaring at Kara over your shoulder and her eyes burn with a fire so hot you fear for her to combust from inside out. “ _Mam_.”

“Alex…” you breath out, marveled and so, so, so touched at this girl’s conviction.

You feel Kara shuffle behind you. “We can talk about this tomorrow,” she says gently. “Okay, Alex? We can sit down with breakfast and have a little chat… but now its night-night time.”

“She’s my _Mam_ ,” Alex repeats firmly, cuddling even closer to you and you have to blink back tears.

“Okay, Alex,” your wife tried to placate the obviously upset kid. “Okay.”

Alex sniffs, burrowing her face in your camisole and nodding once. “ _Mam_.”

Kara’s arm returns to your waist and she doesn’t need to speak to know that she’s as touches and as worried as you are about all this.

“Sleep,” you tell the girl gently. “We’ll talk tomorrow. _Oíche mhaith_ , _a chroí.”_

“ _Oíche mhaith, Mam,”_ Alex mumbles, already half asleep.

You grin at her words, so proud that the pronunciation was almost flawless.

“Lee?”

“Yes, love?”

Kara shifts, pressing closer to you. “If you’re teaching her Irish… I’m gonna teach her proper Kryptonese.”

You snort at the petulant tone she’s using. Apparently someone’s a little jealous. “Of course, love. She’ll like that,” you comment, knowing full well that Alex is going to start sprouting alien words – literal alien words – soon.

Movement from the corner of your eye makes you tense, but when you look at the halfway open door, you see nothing but darkness.

Deciding that maybe quart past two in the morning isn’t the best time to go chasing shadows, you close your eyes and bury your nose on Alex’s soft hair.

God knows when will be the next time you can do this…

… if there’s a next time.

XxXxX

“Lena? Can I talk to you for a second?”

Alex keeps coming to you at night after she visited you again. She comes, snuggles, learns a new word in both Irish and Kryptonese and proceeds to fall asleep in your arms. You always notice that shadow by the door and it took you just three nights to figure out that was Eliza spying on you.

She never mentioned it the next morning, so you decided not to say anything either.

(The only indication that she gives of her being aware of how you spend your nights is how, little by little, she’s letting Alex get involved with your lives. Alex spends time with you now, maybe not to the extend she did before Eliza came, but you get to talk robotics with her, teach her how things work. Kara gets to play with her, color with her and be a child around the toddler.

It’s not perfect, but you’ll be happy if things stay like this forever.)

Apparently she’s ready to mention it now, though.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that she keeps calling you _Mam_ , even in front of Eliza who, you’ve noticed, Alex doesn't really call by any name.

(And now that you think of that, you realize that she hasn’t called Kara anything either, nor her name, nor Supergirl, nor anything. Alex has the habit of calling attention by pulling pants or pressing close to people.

However, she calls J’onn ‘grandpa’… and she has no trouble calling Winn ‘Winnie’ or Vasquez ‘Vas’.

Uh. Curiouser and curiouser.)

“Sure,” you tell Eliza. “Come sit.” You lead the older woman to the small sofa that barely fits between the pack’n’play and the overstuffed bookcase.

For once you are all at the DEO. Supergirl is chasing down a Dyrlian that got tangled in this Solar System, Winn is yet again having trouble making a sonic device work properly and Eliza and Alex are around for yet more tests.

You think Eliza left Alex with Dr. Hamilton and that thought doesn’t sit well with you.

“Thank you, Lena.” She sits next to you and you have to fight back the urge to scoot back. “Alex is with Kara,” she informs you. “They were going to raid J‘onn’s Oreo stash.”

You snort, relieved that Alex is with someone that cares and also amused at how wide known is J’onn’s secret stash… it’s almost like Supergirl’s true identity, everybody knows who she is, yet no one _knows_.

“I hope Alex doesn’t eat many cookies,” you comment lightly. “Last time she got a stomachache.”

Eliza echoes your snort. “Alex never knew when too many cookies are one too many.”

You smile at that. Of course when Kara arrived on Earth she got to live with another cookie monster.

“So,” Eliza starts calmly. “She calls you _Mam_.”

You tense at that. “Yes.”

“And what do you think of that?” Why can’t Eliza be more like Kara or Alex? Kara is too awkward to have this kind of conversations and Alex is a good negotiator and likes to interrogate subtly.

You take a deep breath. “Alex didn’t remember more than her name, Eliza.”

Eliza nods. “And even so, she knew enough to know you were worth being her _Mam._ ”

You blush at the compliment. “She knows I’m not her _Mam,_ though.” You want to make sure Eliza knows this. You need to make sure Eliza knows you are not trying to steal her daughter.

(Your conscience is the only thing refraining you from grabbing Alex and the jet and fleeing to some abandoned island. Kara can fly and join you two later… she can bring the supplies and maybe a house.)

Eliza nods again. “I know. She told me the other day how she came out my tummy but you’re her _Mam.”_

You hide your face in your hands. “God, Eliza, I’m so sorry.” You rub your temples. “We’ve talked to her plenty, but she refuses to call me anything else.”

A soft touch is placed over the back of your hand. “Hey, hey,” Eliza calls to you. “No hiding. This isn’t something bad, Lena… in fact, this is great.”

You look dumbly at Eliza. You feel the same confusion you had when Kara spoke to you for the first time in Kryptonese – that she was proposing and she was down on one knee added to that confusion, but still. “Eliza?”

The older woman diverts her eyes and stares at the toys scattered around the office. “This Alex isn’t my Alex.” You frown, concerned. Did you miss something when looking over her those first times?

“Eliza?”

She turns to you again. “This Alex isn’t my Alex, Lena, and I don’t have words to tell you how grateful and happy I am.”

Okay, you’re beyond confused now… you think you feel like Kara does when Alex and you used to go on and on and on about Earthly science. Your wife is a genius, but her brain wasn’t coded to work with the science this planet developed.

You are so out of your deep.

“Lena, this is the first time I’ve seen toddler Alex yell, laugh, giggle… Lena, Alex was always a solemn child. She didn’t have many toys because they didn’t interest her. She was always studying, learning, making things blow…” Eliza’s eyes are damp and you feel a sting behind yours.

God, you hate being a sympathetic crier.

“Lena, this is the first time I’ve seen Alex being a child and I don’t think all the hugs and kisses in the world will ever let you know how grateful I am to you. To Kara and you. You’ve given my girl a gift beyond words and I am so, so, so grateful.”

You don’t know what to say, what to think. You are crying silently now, Eliza’s own tears running down her cheeks. “Eliza…”

Eliza sniffs. “I came here for my Alex, Lena, and I found much more than what I expected. I found a happy, intelligent and social child.” She smiles softly. “Did you know Alex couldn’t go to school until she was seven? She refused to interact with people other than Jeremiah and I. It took us literally years to have her talk with kids her age. But, Lena, here? Here she talks with everyone, she plays with Winn and Ruby and she isn’t the small ball of grumpiness I remember her being.”

It isn’t difficult to imagine little Alex being more focused on what’s happening in her head than what’s happening around her. The Alex you got to know and call a friend still managed to forget she was a social being if something intriguing enough caught her attention.

“She’s still one of the most caring persons I know,” you have to add. Yes, Alex could be a Grinch if left to her own devices, but her heart was at least three sizes too big. In fact, it’s her heart what got her in trouble most of the time… that, and her inability to say no to Kara’s pout.

“Oh, yes,” Eliza agrees, drying her tears with the back of her hand. “Of that I’ve no doubt. But, it wasn’t until Kara came along that Alex’s heart truly connected with the rest of her. I know it was Kara and her warmth that allowed Alex to fully understand that she cares. Sure, she had friends and schoolmates whom she spent time with, but she was happier on her own.”

You hum. That sounds like the Kara and Alex you know and love. “Kara is a force of nature.”

“Yes. She is.” Eliza takes your hand in hers. “And apparently so are you.”

You’re startled at her comment. It took you a while to accept compliments, Kara having to help you with that, but, still, having Eliza say this things is getting too much. “What?”

“I know that outside of Kara, you’re the one that’s spent the most time with Alex, Lena. I know that Alex, my Alex, had trouble dealing with people because Jeremiah and I never made sure she was comfortable in her own skin. No kid should spend her first years coped with two mad scientist that were trying to save the world. No kid should think is normal to be read dissertations as bedtime stories. No kid should prefer being given tools to toys… I don’t know what you two did, Lena, but this Alex looks happier and healthier than I ever saw her at that age.”

“Surely you’re exaggerating.”

Eliza shrugs. “Maybe. Maybe not. She’s different from what I remember. A good different. Thank you.”

You don’t know what to say other than, “you’re welcome.”

You lapse into comfortable, if strangely charged, silence, until Eliza speaks again. She squeezes your hand as she comments, “I’m leaving soon. I was allowed to take a month off but I’ve been getting more and more emails regarding my return.”

Your throat closes and you feel your heart shatter.

Eliza has said her thank you’s and now she’s getting ready to leave with Alex by her side.

You start getting dizzy and you sway in place.

“Oh, Lena, breathe,” she orders you gently. “Take a deep breath.”

You obey, you don’t really have no reason not to.

(Alex is leaving soon, there’s no reason for anything now.)

You force your lungs to expand slowly, force the air in and out your closed chest

Once the dizziness seems to fade, Eliza continues, “I have a proposition for you, Lena.”

You look at Eliza with unfocused eyes. You can hear her, but it’s almost like you were under water. Everything is muffled and you blink, slowly.

“After I finish in Yemen I need to go to Madagascar, and then I need to head to India. The project I’m engaged in will see me traveling back and forth for at least four years…”

You won’t see Alex in four years. God, why? Why can’t you be happy once? Why does Eliza need to leave? Why does she need to take Alex?

“… and I highly doubt that’s the kind of life a young kid should have.”

Wait, what?

“Lena. I want to ask your permission to leave Alex here, to let her have a stable home and enjoy a happy childhood.”

You shake your head, confused and so bemused. “My permission?”

Eliza has the gall to smirk. “Why, of course. One, you’re her _Mam_. And two, she’ll be staying with Kara and you.”

Your hands tremble and you feel the tears falling down again. “With-With us?” Your voice comes out shakily and in an unbelieving whisper.

You don’t want to believe what she’s saying… You don’t want to get your hopes up.

Eliza cups your cheek in her hand, prompting you to close your eyes at the comfort she’s offering you. “Oh, Lena… yes, with you. You are the only ones I will ever trust Alex with. She loves you and I can see you love her too, so much. The only reason I was planning on taking her was because I thought it would be easier for all us that way… I know Kara loves her sister, but you, Lena… I can see how you adore her. I couldn’t leave her here if I wasn’t certain she’ll be happier with you.”

“Bu-But… she’s your kid…”

Eliza’s thumb caress your cheek. “And she will always be my kid… but I once was her mother. I was her mother for thirty years and now it’s your turn, Lena. You get to raise her and make sure she grows to be the best version of herself that she can ever be.”

You open your eyes at that, amazed at how Eliza is trusting you with something so important and so big.

“Let us be her mother, Lena,” Eliza whispers reverently. “Alex will always be mine… and yours. She’s yours now too.”

The only thing you can do is launch to her arms and cry like you never cried before.

XxXxX

“Up, _Mam_.”

You pick Alex up and settle her on your hip. Saying goodbye is hard, and knowing you won’t be seeing Eliza in at least a year is harder than you thought it’d be. You are all sad, and even Alex, who didn’t like Eliza much at the beginning, is downcast and more cuddly than usual.

“We’ll see each other soon,” Eliza reminds Alex for the tenth time in as many minutes. “In the mean time, take good care of your _Mam_ and Kara, okay?”

Alex nods solemnly. “Yes, gramma.”

Eliza reaches out for a hug at that and Alex leans towards her without leaving your arms, allowing Eliza to hug her for a few precious seconds.

“And you,” Eliza turns to Kara once the hug ends. “Go visit me sometime. I want pictures and stories.”

Kara hugs Eliza too. “We can Skype and I’ll send you pictures all the time.”

“Oh, no, missy. I want physical copies and I want to share coffee with you over those stories.”

Kara laughs. “Okay, Eliza. I’ll visit soon, then.”

“Good.”

The speaker overhead calls for Eliza’s flight and you all share a last hug.

“Thank you,” Eliza whispers as she embraces with all her might, little Alex trapped between the two of you.

“No,” you say from the bottom of your hear. “Thank _you_.”

“Bye, girls,” Eliza says as she turns and leaves, her carry-on trailing behind her.

You watch her head to customs and you all wait until you cannot longer see her. The sadness that press down on you isn’t heavy, but it’s felt all the same and it comforts you that at least Kara will keep Eliza up to date with all your lives.

The sadness is there, sure, but so is peace and love and, above all, happiness.

You’re ready to face your new life, and apparently so is Alex.

Alex wiggles to be put down and you let her go as you three walk to the parking lot. You make sure to grab her hand as she reaches with her other one for Kara’s loose pants. “ _Ieiu?_ ” She asks as she tugs on Kara’s pants’ leg.

“Yes, _ukiem_?” Kara answers as she digs in her bag, looking for the car’s key and you bite down a smile.

Is she even aware how Alex called her?

“Can I come with you? When you visit gramma?”

“We’ll see when the time comes,” Kara says, distracted, still with her head in her over-sized purse. “Oh, _shisir,_ ” she curses under her breath, loud enough that you can hear her. “I lost our keys again.”

Alex dutifully reaches into the front pocket of the hoodie she’s wearing. “Here, _Ieiu.”_

Kara takes the proffered keys with a raised eyebrow. “And what are you doing with these, uh, missy?”

Copying your wife, Alex’s little eyebrow raises… partially. She’s still young and that movement haven’t been perfected. She has all her life to perfect it, though. “You dropped them,” she states as if that was the most logical thing in the world.

“Yes,” you rile your wife up. “Of course you dropped them, love.”

Kara pouts deeply, in mock hurt as you reach your car. “You two play not fair!”

Alex giggles, letting go of your hand and reaching for Kara. “Up, _Ieiu!_  Up!”

Kara trips on her own feet, barely catching herself against the trunk of your car, denting it.

“Oh, _shisir!_ ” Alex gasps. She turns to you, pointing like only a kid can point the obvious. “ _Mam! Ieiu_ hurt our car!”

You snort at how Kara’s eye bulge out at Alex’s cursing. “No, Rao, Alex, no… don’t say that word!”

“But you said it, _Ieiu!”_

“Yes… but-”

“ _Shisir! Ieiu_ hurt our car, _Mam_!”

And you laugh, because, life is good and you’re so, so, so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Language used here:
> 
>  _a chroí (uh KHREE)_ : Irish Gaelic – 'Heart'.
> 
>  _oíche mhaith (ee-ha wah)_ : Irish Gaelic - ‘goodnight’.
> 
>  _ieiu_ : Kryptonese - 'Mother/Mom'.
> 
>  _shisir_ : Kryptonese - What I think would loosely mean 'damn'.
> 
>  _ukiem_ : Kryptonese - 'Love'.
> 
>  
> 
> Lullaby used for this cuddle fest: [Amhrán Na Farraige](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FkiHtTO-mk) sung by Lisa Hannigan.
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> I _might_ come back later to check on any mistake that's here.


End file.
